The present invention relates to a bath brush. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bath brush which is easily assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,258 has disclosed a bath brush including an elastic mesh tube, a grip member and a binding member. The elastic mesh tube is axially squeezed and compressed. The grip member is disposed on an outer side of the elastic mesh tube and formed with a first fixing portion and a second fixing portion spaced from each other, and at least a third fixing portion between the first fixing portion and the second fixing portion. The binding member has a predetermined length. The binding member is formed with a first binding section and a second binding section spaced from each other, a pressing section between the first binding section and the second binding section, and at least a third binding section disposed on the pressing section. The first binding section serves to fix a part of one end of the elastic mesh tube on the first fixing portion and the second binding section serves to fix a part of the other end of the elastic mesh tube on the second fixing portion, while the pressing section serves to press a middle of the elastic mesh tube against a section of the grip member between the first fixing portion and the second fixing portion, The third binding section serves to fix the pressing section on the corresponding third fixing portion. The elastic mesh tube is compressed by the binding member into an elongated shape and fixed on the grip member. However, the pressing section presses the middle portion of the elastic mesh tube with a single line only. The elastic mesh tube will slide away from the binding member while a user uses the bath brush. Furthermore, the bath brush cannot massage a human body.